


Mejora tu Vida Sexual

by Aleia (Aviss)



Series: Juguetes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decide experimentar un poco después de que le digan que es algo soso en la cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mejora tu Vida Sexual

**Mejora tu vida sexual**

  
Harry abrió los ojos cuando el clic de la puerta cerrándose llego hasta sus oídos, regulando su respiración, espero unos segundos hasta que el sonido del ascensor se convirtió en un murmullo y se perdió junto con el resto de los ruidos de la mañana.

Como si se tratase de un muñeco de resorte, salto de la cama y se dirigió al armario. Llevaba despierto cerca de media hora, y le había supuesto un gran esfuerzo no moverse ni hacer ningún ruido mientras Draco traspasaba el umbral entre el sueño y la conciencia y se levantaba para su ritual matutino. Harry estaba tan excitado y nervioso que no sabía si podría contener los temblores recorriendo su cuerpo.

Se alegraba que Draco fuese tan fiable a la hora de seguir su rutina, eso le daría el tiempo suficiente para preparar la sorpresa y probar el regalo. Todos los sábados, puntual como un reloj, Draco se levantaba a las nueve de la mañana, se vestía con uno de sus exclusivos chándal de marca y se iba a correr durante una hora por Hyde Park. No le importaba si estaban en mitad del invierno o llovía a cantaros, Draco siempre salía a correr durante una hora y volvía con una bolsa de bollos calientes y el periódico, muggle y mágico, para compartir a la hora del desayuno con Harry.

A Harry le costaba bastante mas salir de la cama por las mañanas, su trabajo de Sanador residente en St. Mungo no le proporcionaba unos horarios estables, y las ocasiones que tenia para holgazanear en la cama eran bien recibidas. Además del hecho que normalmente Draco seguía su dieta de ejercicio matutino con aun más ejercicio, de la clase que a Harry más le gustaba.

Como un niño en la mañana de Navidad, Harry desenvolvió el paquete. Ya sabía el contenido, pero en el momento de pagar en la tienda le había entrado una súbita vergüenza y le dijo a la dependienta que era un regalo de broma para una despedida de soltera, la chica había reído encantada y había envuelto el objeto con el más horrible papel que Harry había visto en su vida. Decenas de falos multicolores adornaban un fondo rosa fucsia, y un lazo con dos colgantes que parecían dos pelotas completaban el conjunto.

Rasgando el papel y tirandolo descuidadamente debajo de la cama, Harry regreso a su lugar bajo las sabanas, mirando el objeto entre sus manos. Aun estaba en la caja, pero el plástico transparente del frontal, así como la foto de la joven desnuda con un juguete igual en las manos, dejaban bien claro de que se trataba.

La idea del dildo había sido en realidad de Hermione, cuando Harry le había comentado que Draco se quejaba de la monotonía de su vida sexual. Harry no era muy dado a experimentar, sus gustos eran bastante simples, le gustaba hacer el amor con su pareja, y no creía que necesitase escenarios que representar ni esposas para atarse ni ninguna de las otras cosas que había oído comentar a los chicos del dormitorio cuando aun vivía en Hogwarts. Sin embargo Draco parecía querer probar cosas nuevas. Así que Hermione había sugerido que fuesen a una tienda especializada y mirasen los juguetes. Quizás de ese modo encontrarían algo a gusto de ambos.

Harry se había negado en redondo. Lo que le había ganado dos noches con su mano derecha.

La frustración le había llevado la noche anterior a un sex shop, sin decirle nada a Draco para así poder sorprenderle. Aun no estaba muy convencido, pero si conseguía averiguar como incluir eso en su vida sexual seguramente Draco no volvería a llamarle soso.

Saco el dildo de su caja y lo sostuvo reticentemente en su mano. La textura no era desagradable, pero si muy artificial y la forma, a pesar de asemejarse a un miembro real tenia algo extraño. La base era redonda y dura y tenía un disco como el de los transistores antiguos. Curioso, giro el disco ligeramente y el dildo comenzó a vibrar en su mano.

Con una exclamación de sorpresa lo dejo caer en la cama, donde siguió vibrando alegremente mientras llenaba la habitación con un zumbido ahogado.

Cuidadosamente lo recogió, desconectando el dial y mirándolo de nuevo como si fuese una serpiente venenosa. Había sido una mala idea. Draco tendría que perdonarle antes o después, no iba a dejarle matándose a pajas durante mucho más tiempo.

_Venga Harry, no eres un Gryffindor por nada_, se dijo, y apretando los dientes volvió a activar el dildo.

La vibración tenía diferentes niveles de intensidad y poniéndolo en la más baja acerco un dedo a la punta del aparato.

La sensación era extraña, pero no completamente desagradable, y si bien el sonido era demasiado alto para el gusto de Harry, tampoco creía que tuviese que preocuparse por los vecinos escuchándolo; después de todo él y Draco solían ser mucho más ruidosos cuando querían.

_Ya que te pones_… pensó, y cerrando los ojos se relajo contra la cama, sosteniendo aun el vibrador en la mano y acariciando la punta. Con los ojos cerrados y concentrándose para no escuchar el sonido la sensación recorriendo su mano era mucho más agradable.

Trató de imaginarse a Draco delante de él, desnudo y recién salido de la ducha, con gotas de agua resbalándole por todo el cuerpo y mostrando su desnudez sin vergüenza ninguna. Se acercó el dildo a los labios, dejándolo descansar durante unos segundos contra su boca cerrada, pero el olor de la silicona y la vibración le resultaron demasiado artificial, por lo que rápidamente lo apartó, bajando despacio por su cuello.

No era una mala sensación, pero tampoco podía sentir nada especial, cosquilleaba levemente contra su garganta, haciendo reverberar el sonido de su respiración, enviando extraños impulsos por su pecho.

No fue hasta que no rozó uno de sus pezones con el vibrador que recibió una agradable sorpresa, un estremecimiento de placer le recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies, y asombrado abrió los ojos. Guau, eso si era diferente. Cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras imaginaba los pálidos dedos de Draco recorriendo su torso, aumentó la velocidad de la vibración y volvió a presionar el dildo contra su pezón, conteniendo un gemido de placer mientras sentía como la sangre comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo hacia su miembro.

En su mente, Draco se inclinaba hacia él, posando sus labios por su torso y bajando lentamente hacia su estomago. Su mano recorrió el mismo camino, acariciando su piel con el vibrador y gimiendo de placer mientras su pene se endurecía por completo.

Finalmente su mano alcanzo su pelvis, donde su miembro se erguía ya orgulloso y pidiendo atención. Tentativamente, acerco el aparato a su carne más delicada, y la vibración del dildo contra su miembro le arranco un grito. Consternado, se sentó de golpe en la cama, alejando el miembro artificial del suyo y mirando con los ojos como platos su pene. Unas gotas de fluido se agolpaban en la punta, y sintiéndose valiente de nuevo y deseoso de volver a experimentar esa intensa sensación, alineo el dildo con su miembro y se recostó contra la cama de nuevo. Era increíble. Sosteniendo los dos penes con una mano, como había hecho en muchas ocasiones cuando comenzó a salir con Draco, comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, gimiendo en voz alta ante el ataque de las sensaciones.

La vibración, el movimiento y la erótica escena que representaba tras sus parpados le estaban llevando cada vez más cerca del orgasmo mas poderoso que nunca hubiese imaginado. Pero aun no quería terminar, era después de todo un regalo para ambos, y tenia otro uso que el de la masturbación.

Reticentemente, desconecto el vibrador y se movió hacia la mesilla de noche, donde solían tener un frasco de lubricante siempre a mano. Con cuidado mojo dos dedos en el lubricante, normalmente era el quien se ponía encima, y a Draco le gustaba que le follasen, pero no quería utilizar el dildo en Draco sin saber si era seguro o que clase de sensaciones le produciría a su novio.

Con cuidado introdujo los dos dedos en su orificio, el aparato olvidado por un momento a su lado mientras se entregaba al indulgente placer de los dedos en su culo. Presionando con fuerza y gimiendo, Harry busco y encontró el nódulo de nervios que sabia le proporcionaría mas placer. Cuando ya se consideraba lo bastante preparado, retiro los dedos y volvió a tomar en sus manos el aparato, situándolo con cuidado en su entrada y presionando.

La posición era muy mala, tumbado de espaldas en la cama no conseguía un ángulo adecuado y sentía una ligera quemazón que amenazaba con convertirse en algo mas que molesta si seguía presionando. Frustrado y extremadamente excitado, Harry miro a su alrededor intentando averiguar como hacerlo cómodamente. Su mano alcanzo la almohada bajo su cabeza, y una lánguida sonrisa acaricio sus labios. ¡Claro! Eso siempre funcionaba con Draco.

Posiciono la almohada bajo sus caderas, elevando así su trasero y dejando su entrada expuesta. Decidido, cogió de nuevo el aparato y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez el dildo se deslizo mas fácilmente, pero aun con dificultad; gruñendo, Harry aplico mas lubricante al miembro artificial y esta vez consiguió deslizarlo hasta el fondo. Con un suspiro complacido, acciono el dial del vibrador y su grito resonó por toda la casa.

Los estremecimientos de placer recorrieron su cuerpo con una intensidad que rayaba en el dolor, y Harry cerro los ojos con fuerza, jadeando ruidosamente. Durante unos instantes agarro el cabecero de la cama para centrarse, intentando agarrarse a algo que le mantuviese enfocado. ¡Ese cacharro debería ser ilegal! Al borde de su resistencia, Harry intento bajar la mano para agarrar su pene, que se sentía a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

Tardo un par de segundos en darse cuanta que no podía mover las manos, y en la niebla de placer en la que habitaba tardo un par de segundos mas en darse cuanta de porque. Abrió los ojos conmocionado, frente a él estaba Draco, mirándole desde los pies de la cama con una expresión de incredulidad que Harry no había visto nunca.

Levanto la vista hacia sus manos, aun a sabiendas de lo que iba a ver. Ahí estaba, atado a la cama a pesar de que nunca había dejado que Draco lo hiciese antes.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Harry? - pregunto Draco en una voz peligrosamente suave.

Mierda. Fue el único pensamiento que entro en su mente. Estaba jodido. Pero bien jodido.

\- Había decidido regresar un poco antes ya que estos dos días estuvimos algo distanciados, - dijo Draco mientras miraba a Harry, demasiado lejos para que este pudiese leer su expresión correctamente. - si no recuerdo mal, el motivo era que mi novio era demasiado soso para probar cosas nuevas en la cama. ¿Y que me encuentro? - prosiguió el rubio, ignorando el hecho de que Harry se retorcía en la cama atado a los postes, cubierto en sudor y con un dildo vibrando a toda velocidad en su trasero. - al soso de mi novio con un vibrador por el culo y sin mi. Eso no se hace, Harry.

Y sin más aviso, Draco se lanzo sobre su novio, tomando sus labios en un beso violento y posesivo. A esa distancia Harry si podía ver los ojos de Draco claramente, y más que enfadado parecía hambriento. Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió a Harry, haciéndole gemir con fuerza contra la boca de su novio.

En un súbito movimiento Draco se retiro, quitándose la ropa con celeridad para volver de nuevo a la cama casi antes de que Harry se diese cuenta de que se había apartado. Sin embargo no regreso a la boca de este, aunque Harry estaba estirándose todo lo que podía para volver a besar los labios de su pareja.

\- Draco - gimoteo Harry al verse confinado por sus ataduras. - por favor…  
\- No, Harry, has sido muy malo. - dijo Draco, y moviéndose rápidamente se posiciono entre las piernas abiertas del moreno, cogiendo el extremo del dildo que veía sobresalir entre los carrillos separados de Harry. - si querías que te follase yo a ti solo tenias que decírmelo, - dijo en un tono muy bajo mientras retiraba lentamente el aparato, - ya sabes que a mi no me importa.

Y antes de que Harry pudiese expresar su perdida, el dildo estaba dentro nuevamente, follandole con rápidos embates que golpeaban su próstata. Sus gritos resonaron por toda la habitación, raspando su garganta y soltando todo el aliento que tenia en los pulmones.

\- ¡Dios, Draco! - exclamo Harry, jadeando sin cesar, - por favor, tócame, haz algo, ¡joder!  
\- Oh, no, no, no, no - dijo Draco sonriendo ferozmente. - ahora que te tengo en esta postura voy a disfrutar, has sido un niño muy malo, Harry, usando juguetitos así sin esperarme.

Y entonces Draco soltó el dildo, bajando el dial hasta la vibración más débil y sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Harry, dejando que sus miembros se tocasen brevemente. Harry gimió, y se retorció en la cama intentando conseguir mas fricción, pero Draco sostuvo sus caderas firmemente con sus rodillas y se inclino delicadamente, no dejando que sus penes se tocasen más que por el más breve de los contactos.

\- No tienes idea de la imagen que presentabas, todo abierto y dispuesto para mi, metiéndote ese pene de plástico mientras gemías deseoso, - exhaló Draco en su oído, su aliento cosquilleando su oreja mientras Harry se arqueaba para conseguir mas, mas contacto, mas calor, mas de lo que fuese. - Tan deseoso, tan listo, tan excitado. Si ahora mismo te quitase ese dildo y te metiese mi polla hasta el fondo, ¿gritarías para mí?  
\- Oh, sí, Draco, sí, por favor - gimió Harry. Le excitaba terriblemente cuando Draco le decía cosas sucias con esa voz culta y ese acento elegante. Sentía como si fuese a explotar, la vibración enloquecedora en su ano, las manos de Draco sobre su pecho y su pene goteando sobre su estomago, suplicando atención.  
\- Pero no, no es eso lo que tengo en mente. - dijo Draco y se inclino a por el frasco de lubricante que descansaba junto a Harry.

Una de sus manos dejo el pecho de Harry y agarró el lubricante, destapándolo con facilidad y practica y hundiendo sus dedos en el viscoso líquido, mientras su boca descendía sobre la de su novio y le besaba profundamente, recorriendo con su legua todos los rincones, tatuando su paladar, acariciando la lengua que residía en su boca. Harry gimió, no recordaba haberse sentido tan excitado en su vida, no podía pensar porque no había querido experimentar desde el principio. Si estos eran los resultados, debería haber estado haciéndolo hacia mucho.

La boca de Draco descendió por su cuello, y Harry vio sorprendido que la mano llena de lubricante no se dirigía al miembro erecto del rubio, si no que continuaba hacia atrás hasta llegar al agujero de Draco. Con un gemido que hizo eco en el que emitió Harry, Draco hundió los dedos en su propio cuerpo, clavándolos rápidamente y abriéndolos en un esfuerzo por prepararse con rapidez.

\- Draco… - gimió Harry incrédulo.

Y antes de que pudiese decir nada mas, Draco se había movido, sacando los dedos de su trasero y posicionándose sobre el pene de Harry, untando los restos de lubricante en este. Se hundió rápidamente, y no fue capaz de contener el gesto de dolor ni el gemido angustiado que dejo su garganta.

\- Draco, ¿estas bien? - preguntó Harry preocupado, aun a pesar que la súbita presión rodeando su miembro y la continua vibración del dildo le estaban volviendo loco.  
\- Un momento, demasiado deprisa.

Draco tomo varias inhalaciones profundas, moviéndose muy lentamente hasta coger una posición que le resultase menos incomoda, y después de unos minutos, su cuerpo se relajo alrededor del pene de Harry, y este sabia que ya estaba listo.

Draco comenzó a moverse, cabalgándole lentamente, con movimientos largos y deliberados, mientas sus manos se apoyaban en el pecho de Harry. Nada, nada había preparado a Harry para la doble sensación de tener un miembro dentro de él, vibrando y enviando corrientes de placer contra su próstata y el cuerpo calido de Draco rodeándole, cabalgándole lenta y profundamente. Sabía que no aguantaría, que era imposible que aguantase. Tiro de sus ataduras, queriendo soltarse para poder abrazar a su novio, para poder tener algo de control, pero las cuerdas se mantuvieron firmes.

\- Draco, por favor, suéltame. - suplicó, más allá de toda vergüenza.  
\- No, este es tu castigo por empezar sin mí. - dijo el rubio entre gemidos entrecortados. Su ritmo se incrementó, y Harry creyó ver las estrellas explotando tras sus parpados cerrados.

¿Cuándo había cerrado los ojos? Los abrió de nuevo al sentir las manos de Draco dejando su pecho, y vio como este se estaba arqueando hacia atrás, moviéndose cada vez mas deprisa, el sudor resbalando lentamente por su pecho, por el hueco de su garganta, su pelo blanquecino aplastado contra su cara, sus ojos desenfocados mirando a algún lugar en la distancia, la boca abierta, exhalando y jadeando rápidamente. Nunca había visto nada más hermoso. Y entonces vio como Draco le miraba con un brillo pícaro, y su cuerpo se tenso de anticipación.

No necesito ver el destino de la mano de su novio, una de las manos del rubio estaba ahora en su propio pene, acariciándose con rapidez mientras que la otra había desaparecido detrás de su cuerpo.

Harry sintió cuando la vibración fue conectada al máximo; como si alguien le hubiese lanzado una maldición Cruciatus de placer en lugar de dolor, todos los músculos de su cuerpo recibieron una descarga de placer tal que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Sintió como Draco eyaculaba sobre su pecho apenas unos segundos antes de que el orgasmo más intenso que hubiese experimentado le llevase al mundo de la inconsciencia.

Harry abrió los ojos para ver el rostro entre preocupado y divertido de Draco mirándole.

\- ¿De vuelta en el mundo de los vivos, Potter? - dijo el rubio burlonamente, sin embargo no pudo ocultar la nota de preocuparon que teñía su voz.

Harry se froto las muñecas y se dio cuenta que sus ataduras habían desaparecido. También se dio cuenta que su trasero estaba convenientemente vacío de dildo y que el semen de su pecho había desaparecido.

\- ¿Cuándo tiempo he estado inconsciente? - preguntó, sorprendido de lo rasposa que estaba su voz.  
\- Unos cinco minutos. - dijo Draco, y entonces alargo la mano y cogió el aparato de la mesita de noche. - ¿Un dildo, Potter? ¿Qué ha sido de mi novio el soso?  
\- Decidió darle una oportunidad a tus ideas más pervis.

Draco arqueo una ceja. - Harry, yo dije que nos podríamos atar, o probar otras posturas, nunca dije nada de meterte un rabo de plástico por el culo. - Harry se ruborizó hasta la raíz el cabello. - aunque no voy a quejarme, este ha sido definitivamente uno de los mejores polvos de nuestra historia.

Y con eso se inclinó a besar a Harry, acariciando sus labios tiernamente con la lengua y acurrucándose en la cama junto a el.

\- No puedo esperar a ver como se siente, a juzgar por lo mucho que lo disfrutabas.

Harry se quedo mirando a Draco y luego al dildo en la mano de este. - Bueno… no sé si será una buena idea… ¿no será anti higiénico compartirlo de ese modo?

Fin.


End file.
